<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Father's Day by why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585960">Happy Father's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee/pseuds/why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee'>why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, No one dies in this one, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee/pseuds/why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva and Tali are making a present for Tony for Father's day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo &amp; Talia "Tali" DiNozzo, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Father's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ziva woke up at her usual time, but she had to wake up Tali too and no six year old is happy to be awake at seven a.m.</p><p>"Boker tov Tali, wake up little one. Do you know what today is?’’</p><p>Tali is still trying to open her eyes, mutters:</p><p>‘’Saturday?’’</p><p>‘’Well, yes it is Saturday, but it is also Father’s Day and we need to prepare a surprise for him!’’</p><p>Little Tali now jumps out of the bed and asks what the surprise is.</p><p>‘’Well we have to make it, but I was thinking little cupcakes with whipped cream on top.’’</p><p>‘’And sprinkles?’’</p><p>‘’Of course!’’</p><p>‘’Can I also make Abba a card?’’</p><p>‘’That is an amazing idea! How about we make cupcakes and while they are baking you can make the card?’’</p><p>Let’s go!’’ - little Tali says as she is hopping towards the kitchen.</p><p>Ziva joined Tali in the kitchen. They set the oven to 190C˙ and started mixing the sugar, flour, salt, eggs and milk in a bowl. Soon their hands were covered in flour and so was the floor, but they were having a lot of fun.</p><p>The next step was to put the mix into the muffin tins and then bake for fifteen minutes. While the cupcakes were baking, Tali went to her room and started making the card. She wanted it to be special and her tiny desk wouldn’t do so she carried all of heer supplies to the dining room table and started cutting out shapes and gluing glitter on the card. Ziva already knew that glitter would be everywhere, but looking at how much fun Tali was having she had no intention of stopping her. While Tali was making the card Ziva was making the frosting.</p><p>The fifteen minutes were up before they knew it and the oven beeped possibly waking Tony up.</p><p>This was the end of their secret mission. They had to decorate the cupcakes very fast. Of course Tali was the one that wanted to put the frosting and sprinkles. That led to a completely new level of the mess in the kitchen. The entire island was sticky and the flour spread through the entire apartment just like the glitter did. Thankfully the sprinkles were just on the cupcakes. Tali definitely didn’t inherit the gift of precision from her mother.</p><p>They heard the hardwood floor creaking and giggled because they knew what was coming!</p><p>The scent of freshly baked cookies led Tony to slide down the hall in his socks into the kitchen and he will probably have nightmares from the view. His two favorite girls covered in flour and glitter everywhere. The biggest fear of all men - the Devil’s dust.</p><p>"That smells really good, are you making cookies?’’</p><p>‘’We already made them!’’ - Tali yelled running into Tony’s arms hugging him tightly.</p><p>She led him to the dining room table and showed him his card.</p><p>‘’Wow, Tali! This is amazing! This is the best present I ever got. Would you like to put it on the refrigerator?’’</p><p>‘’Ouiii! And then you will try the cupcakes Ima and I made?’’</p><p>‘’Yes, I will.’’</p><p>He moves closer to Ziva and whispers:</p><p>"How can you be so calm? Look at this! Glitter, paint... is that- what is that? I don't want to know. Will I die if I try those cupcakes? Is this a subtle way of you getting rid of me?</p><p>‘’Oh God, I am in love with an idiot"</p><p>"You're stuck with me now! Unless those cookies are poisonous that is.’’<br/>They are cupcakes and they are amazing!’’</p><p>He was hesitating, but he tried them and they were quite tasty!</p><p>They put on slow music and spent the day dancing and having fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>